Trust In Me
by Witch-in-Training 2104
Summary: What if Snape had seen Harry after one of his detentions with Umbridge, with his hand bleeding, the words I Must Not Tell Lies carved into his hand? Would he have helped him? What would this kindness do to their relationship? What impact would this encounter have on the rest of the war?
1. Prologue

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Here's the start of my new story, I have not abandoned Helping Harry but this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now and I was struggling to write the latest chapter of Helping Harry, so I thought I'd post this first :) Let me know what you think, I'm not sure how frequent the updates will be but I will try my best to update both stories soon :) Hope you enjoy this first, short chapter :)

Prologue

Harry's hand was bleeding again. Since he'd started his detentions with the Toad, it seemed like his hand was always weeping blood. Seeing I Must Not Tell Lies carved into his hand made him see red and it took what was left of his self-restraint to stop himself yelling at the whispering portraits in the corridor around him. He was going to have to be more careful walking back to Gryffindor tower or he was going to end up running into Filch or Peeves. That was all he needed; they wouldn't hesitate to report him to Umbridge and he'd only end up with more detentions. Scowling at the blood flowing from the carvings in his hand, Harry cradled his hand to his chest and stomped around the corner of the corridor, nearly smacking into the cloaked figure that had appeared out of nowhere. The long, hooked nose on the greasy haired man's face told Harry who it was before the man bellowed, "Potter!"


	2. Chapter 1

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you for the good response to the prologue! Here's the first proper chapter of Trust In Me, feel free to let me know what you think, I hope you enjoy it :)

Chapter 1

Trying to swallow his fear, Harry looked into the face of Professor Snape, the person he hated most in the world with the exception of Voldemort and Umbridge, and forced himself to meet the Potion Master's gaze. He almost flinched back from the venom in the man's glare; the endless black tunnels reflecting nothing but hatred.

"Yes Sir?" he asked in what he hoped was a carefree tone that did not reflect the anger he was feeling towards Umbridge and now Snape, who would no doubt use this opportunity to humiliate him and anger him further.

"Why are you wondering the corridors at this time of night?" Harry would have loved to ask Snape the same question but he bit back that retort before he got into further trouble. He forced himself to take a deep breath before replying,

"I'm on my way to bed - Sir"

"This late at night, Mr Potter?" Snape questioned his eyes no doubt glittering with relish at the prospect of another attempt to get Harry expelled. Harry clenched his fists, his anger getting the better of him before he hissed in pain, the cut on his hand emitting more blood than before. Snape raised an eyebrow at this motion, and Harry once again clutched his hand to his chest, trying to hide the blood from the Professor.

"What is wrong with your hand, Mr Potter?" Snape asked, trying to get a closer look at Harry's hand before Harry moved away from him, shaking his head, not trusting himself to speak.

"Mr Potter, do not make me ask you again." Snape snarled, his voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"It's nothing." Harry whispered, looking down at his feet, not trusting himself to look at the professor.

"Do not lie to me, Mr Potter." Snape commanded. Meeting Snape's angry glare, Harry reluctantly moved his hand away from his chest, and placed it in front of his professor, the fresh cut clearly visible. Harry's eyes widened slightly when his most hated professor (until Umbridge that is) gently grabbed his hand to inspect the wound, before a small cry of pain escaped his lips; even this gentle movement had caused the cut to weep even more blood. Trying to breathe through the pain, Harry braced himself for a cutting remark from Snape, or even admiration for Umbridge's form of punishment, so he was quite surprised at the dark look that appeared on Snape's face. It was a look filled with anger and hatred; a look usually reserved for Harry, but something told him that this time, it wasn't directed at him. Suddenly, Snape let go of his hand. "Come with me Potter." He said, turning on the spot and walking away, his shoulders tense. Harry didn't dare disobey him and followed meekly behind, wondering to himself what it would have been like to have a simple life.


	3. Chapter 2

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to your alerts or favourites! Just in response to a few reviews I've received, I know this story has been very short so far, but the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it; feel free to let me know what you think :D

Chapter 2

Harry followed Snape reluctantly through the castle, careful not to fall too far behind. He was curious as to where Snape was taking him, but as they started to climb down the marble staircase, he realised with a quiet groan that he was taking him to his office. For the first time since telling Harry to follow him, Snape turned to look at him and gave Harry his best glare. Oops, Harry thought to himself, cringing slightly, maybe he wasn't as quiet as he thought. The rest of the walk to Snape's office was carried out in silence, the soft shuffling of their footsteps the only sound that could be heard. As Snape opened the door to his office, Harry couldn't help feeling nervous; the only times he had been in here before was when he was in big trouble. "In." Snape commanded, holding the door open for Harry before closing it quietly. No escape now, Harry thought, clutching his hand closer to his chest. Carefully avoiding eye contact with Snape, he surveyed the room and straight away could tell that it hadn't changed much since he was last in here; the walls were still a dull, shadowy grey, and hundreds of disgusting potions ingredients lined the shelves in large glass jars. Knowing he couldn't put this off any longer, Harry turned his attention back to Snape, who was stood watching him with his arms crossed. For a moment, neither of them spoke, before Harry decided enough was enough. He was tired and he still needed to write his Transfiguration and Charms essays for the next day.

"Yes Professor?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't take that tone with me Potter!" Snape commanded.

"Sorry," Harry said, although he didn't really mean it. "Why did you want to see me Professor?" After all, he thought to himself, he could have just given Harry his punishment when he found him in the corridor. Snape considered him for a moment before pulling his wand out of his robes.

"Your hand, Mr Potter." Snape said, looking at Harry's hand for the second time that evening. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes; hadn't they done this already? Harry moved his hand in front of Snape once again, hoping this wouldn't take long. When Snape gently grabbed his hand again, Harry was surprised when he started to try to heal the wound, quietly murmuring spells Harry had never heard before under his breath. However, apart from stopping the trickle of blood that was still seeping out of the wound, nothing seemed to happen; the words _I Must Not Tell Lies_ still remained carved into his flesh. A look of grim determination appeared on Snape's face, and he continued to cast spell after spell on Harry's hand, but Harry didn't know why Snape was even bothering; it was becoming obvious to him that the scar on his hand was here to stay.

For several minutes, the only sound was Snape's spell casting. Harry grew more and more confused as Snape worked, wondering why the man who hates him so much was trying so hard to heal his hand. Eventually Snape lowered his wand, before turning and removing one of the glass jars from the shelf. Harry watched, fascinated as Snape conjured a small bowl and began to pour some yellow liquid into the bowl, before walking in front of Harry and passing it to him. At Harry's blank expression, Snape sighed. "Sometimes your stupidity amazes me Potter. Put your hand in the bowl. This is a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles, it has healing qualities. It should help."

Harry flushed pink but did as he was told, before sighing with relief as the aching pain in his hand disappeared. "Thank you sir."

"Now Potter, I think it's time you explained to me how this happened."

"Why should I?" Harry said, avoiding the gaze of the potions professor, his face once again adopting his look of deep loathing that was usually reserved for Harry.

"You will treat me with respect Potter!" He snarled, his nostrils flaring in anger. "That wound on your hand was created by a Dark magical object, how did you come across it?"

"I haven't been using it for fun!" Harry yelled. "Sir." He hastily added.

Ignoring this outburst, Snape continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong Mr Potter, but you've had detention with Professor Umbridge all week, have you not?"

"Yes – sir." Harry muttered, looking down at his feet.

"What have you been doing in these detentions? I'm guessing it's not lessons in respect or anger management, both of which you are sorely lacking." Snape commented spitefully. Harry snapped his head up to look at his professor and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"I've been doing lines sir." Harry finally said.

"I suspected as much. Our new High Inquisitor no doubt provides you with some parchment and a quill?" Harry nodded, not trusting himself to comment any further on the Toad's method of punishment. "Mr Potter, for the wound on the back of your hand to be as deep as it is, you would have had to have been continuously exposed to a Blood Quill; how many detentions have you had?"

"I've had detention for 6 hours every night for the last 2 weeks." Harry said flatly. Snape sighed.

"I assume that is why your last Potions essay was even more abysmal than usual." Snape said harshly.

"It wasn't –"

"Potter, even you cannot defend the monstrosity you handed in last lesson." Several responses to this darted through Harry's mind before he decided that silence was the best option; he didn't have time for any more detentions. Snape looked at Harry once again before heading for the door of his office. "Come on Potter, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower. If Professor Umbridge were to catch you out of bed, the quality of your essays would only suffer further and I don't think my head can take it."

* * *

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was awkward, neither Snape nor Harry knowing what to say to each other. Both were relieved when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and they could finally escape each other's company.

"Thank you for the Murtlap essence Professor." Harry said hesitantly, before saying the password and entering Gryffindor Tower.

"You're welcome Mr Potter." Snape quietly said before turning and walking away. It was time to have a word with Albus Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 3

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, this time of year gets quite hectic what with Christmas and my mum's birthday on New Year's Eve. Happy (Late) New Year! I hope you wonderful readers had a fantastic Christmas. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their alerts or favourites. Trust in Me has even been added to 2 communities, Harry's Many Mentors and The Super Awesome Reading Library! Thank you so much. Feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter, I'd like to know what you think of my portrayal of Dumbledore and Snape, I hope they're not too OOC. Thanks again :)

Chapter 3

Severus Snape was troubled. For years it had been easy for him to hate Potter, to see him as a James Potter duplicate. But now, as he headed towards Albus Dumbledore's office, he wasn't so sure. If Harry Potter had been like his father, Severus thought to himself, he wouldn't have suffered in silence, trying to hide his injury from others; instead he'd have shown it to everyone, desperate for attention. Minerva had been saying for years that Potter was more like L- his mother. That he had his father's looks but his mother's personality. Now, Severus could see where she was coming from, as much as he hated to admit it. Yes, Severus Snape was troubled. To admit to himself that Potter wasn't like his father went against everything he believed in; the idea that Harry could be more like his mother was too painful for him to consider. Severus frowned before rearranging his face so that it lacked any emotion; not that it would make much of a difference when he was talking with Albus; the headmaster always seemed to know how he was feeling. The gargoyle guarding the entrance to Albus' office slowly came into view and Severus hoped that he was alone; he did not have the patience to deal with any of his co-workers.

He gave the password, "Fizzing Whizzbee," and made his way up to the polished oak door, where he waited impatiently for the door to open after knocking twice. The door opened of its own accord and Severus was relieved to see that Albus was alone; hopefully this wouldn't take long and he could go back to his quarters and forget he'd ever noticed any differences between Harry Potter and his father.

"Evening Severus," Albus greeted warmly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He suddenly frowned, "Has Tom called for you?"

"This is not about the Dark Lord, Headmaster." Severus said, walking forwards to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I wanted to talk to you about Potter."

"Indeed?" Albus Dumbledore murmured. "Sit down Severus, would you like an Acid Pop?"

"No thank you Albus." Severus responded curtly, before moving to sit in the chair opposite the Headmaster.

"Very well Severus, what crime is Mr Potter guilty of now?" Albus asked, his lips twitching in amusement.

"It is not Potter who has committed a crime Albus, as much as I hate to admit it." Severus replied, his face not betraying any of the fury he felt towards Umbridge earlier that day.

"No?" Albus Dumbledore questioned, amused that he did not have to sit through another meeting about what a pest Harry James Potter was.

"No. That would be our dear High Inquisitor." Severus said, knowing that the Headmaster's amusement would not be there for much longer. "Potter is involved of course."

"Of course," Albus sighed, "What did Mr Potter do this time?"

"Ha-Potter," Severus quickly amended, "merely carried out his detention with Dolores. I caught him sneaking back to Gryffindor Tower tonight, just before midnight. His hand was covered in blood Albus."

"Blood?" Albus sat up straighter, ignoring the chatter that had broken out amongst the portraits on the wall as he focused all his attention on Severus. His piercing blue eyes showed the alarm Severus' words had caused.

"You heard me correctly Albus. He was covered in blood. Not knowing how he came to be this way, I took him to my office. I didn't want anyone to get involved while I questioned him."

"And what did you find out Severus?"

"Dolores Umbridge's methods of punishment are questionable to say the least. He didn't tell me what exactly went on during his detentions with her but Potter did tell me that he has been doing lines, sometimes up to 6 hours a night, for the last 2 weeks. My guess would be that she provides him with a Blood Quill." Albus Dumbledore sat in silence as he digested this information, so Severus decided to continue.

"She has made him carve I Must Not Tell Lies into his hand, over and over again. Potter's been writing in his own blood for weeks! I may be many things Albus, but I'm not sadistic. I do not doubt that she enjoys the torture she put him through during every detention. That woman should not be at Hogwarts, we have a duty to protect our students from harm, especially knowing the dangers they will one day be exposed to!" Severus was not able to disguise the anger and disgust he felt towards Umbridge and he took a deep breath to keep calm.

"I appreciate you telling me this Severus." Albus finally said, his tone of voice not giving away any of the anger and regret he was feeling. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do to stop her. You and I both know how the Ministry feels about myself, and Mr Potter, and any attempt of ours to remove her from the teaching staff will only add to their hatred and distrust. The last thing we need is to alienate them further; Tom would be only too happy to manipulate the situation and use it to his advantage. The fewer contacts Tom has at the Ministry, the better."

For a moment Severus was speechless. But then he recovered. "But what about Potter? You cannot allow him to continue to endure this – this torture?!" Severus snarled, his anger now aimed at the Headmaster.

"I do not want Harry to suffer any more than you do Severus, but my hands are tied. There is nothing I can do to stop Dolores. I will advise Minerva to speak with Harry again, see if she can convince him to control his temper, but there is nothing I can do." Albus said sadly, his frustration at his helplessness reflected in his eyes. "Was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

"No, that was all Headmaster." Severus said, annoyed at Albus' lack of helpfulness.

"Very well Severus. You may go." Albus said quietly, dismissing Severus.

"Goodnight Headmaster." Severus replied before leaving the office. Albus, lost in thought, did not respond.

* * *

After his conversation with Harry, and then the subsequent discussion with Albus, Severus had found it very difficult to get to sleep, and after half an hour of tossing and turning, he had given up, instead choosing to pour himself a glass of Firewhiskey. Severus had spent years telling himself that Harry was just like his father, and he'd believed that he was right. After the Flying Car incident, after sneaking into Hogsmeade, after the Triwizard Tournament fiasco last year, Severus Snape thought he finally understood who Harry Potter was. Attention-Seeker. Rule-Breaker. Arrogant. But now, he was starting to see that he was wrong. That he had been wrong for years. Harry Potter was Lily's child too. He had her eyes, her personality, her courage. He'd endured so much pain over the years, and now he was being made to suffer even more, and not once had he spoken out, not once had he asked for help. Severus knew that, had Lily lived, she would have hated for her son to be in pain, to continue to suffer. Severus had never pretended to be a kind man, or a caring one, but that night he vowed to himself that, unlike the Headmaster, he would ensure that Lily Potter's son would not be tortured any more by Dolores Umbridge.


	5. Chapter 4

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: January Exams are over which means a new chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has left reviews, or added Trust in Me to their alerts and favourites. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think, I love to hear from you!

Chapter 4

At the same time Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were discussing the events of that evening, Harry was hurriedly working his way through his Transfiguration essay. Despite the late hour, Harry was glad for the distraction as his mind kept wondering to his encounter with the Potions Professor. It was no secret that Snape hated Harry, but that evening, Snape had been almost... nice. Shaking his head at this absurd thought, Harry turned his attention back to his essay. The dorm was silent apart from the scratch of his quill and the quiet snores of Ron and Seamus. Harry finally settled down to sleep an hour later, after finishing his Transfiguration essay and quickly writing something for Charms. It wasn't his best work but it would do. Unlike previous nights, where Harry would sleep restlessly due to the painful throbbing of his hand, that night Harry slept peacefully, his cut hand still submerged in the bowl of Murtlap essence.

* * *

The next night was his last detention with the Toad. Or it would have been, if he'd been able to control his temper. In his defence, Harry thought to himself as he walked to Umbridge's office, he'd only opened his mouth to defend Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I am going to have to take five points from Gryffindor house." Umbridge had declared, ignoring the muttering of Harry's classmates as she spoke.

"What for?" Harry had angrily said. Hermione had done nothing wrong and here she was being punished for it.

"Don't you get involved!" Hermione had frantically whispered in response to his outburst. You're welcome Hermione, he thought dryly to himself, before turning his attention back to Umbridge.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions. I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinion on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them – with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects – would have passed a Ministry inspection – "

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher. There was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." He had shouted, ignoring the groans coming from Ron and Hermione. The entire class had fallen silent, holding their breath as they waited to see what would happen next, but Harry only had eyes for Umbridge. He saw the satisfied smirk that momentarily appeared on her face, before being replaced by a disappointed look which fooled no-one.

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr Potter."

So that was where he was heading now. The cut on his hand had only just stopped weeping blood, but by the end of his detention, it was bleeding again. Harry said nothing to Umbridge while writing his lines and he did not give her the satisfaction of seeing his pain. When he was finally free to go, he hurried back to Gryffindor tower but Hermione and Ron were not in the common room. Dragging himself up to his dorm, he was surprised to find another bowl of Murtlap Essence on his bedside table. Next to it was a note; _Just_ _in Case S.S._

* * *

Angelina's reaction the next day was not pretty. "Potter!" She bellowed the minute he stepped foot into the Great Hall. Harry and Ron both winced, while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Good luck mate." Ron whispered before making his escape with Hermione. Traitors. Grabbing all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry slowly approached Angelina. "Good morning Ange-"

"Don't try and calm me down Potter!" She interrupted, glaring down at him. "Explain yourself!"

"Angelina I -"

"What part of control your temper did you fail to understand?!" Angelina screamed, startling several first years that were eating their breakfast. Unable to help himself, Harry snorted, wondering how Angelina can criticise him for failing to control his temper. Uh-oh, he thought to himself, soon realising what a dangerous mistake this was to make. Before she could kill him however, Professor McGonagall intervened. At the staff table, Harry could see Professor Snape watching this exchange with a frown.

"Miss Johnson, how _dare_ you make such a racket in the Great Hall! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"But Professor – he's gone and landed himself in detention _again_ – "

"What's this, Potter? Detention? From whom?" Professor McGonagall questioned, but from the glare she was currently giving him, Harry could tell she already knew.

"From Professor Umbridge." He muttered, looking anywhere but Professor McGonagall.

"Are you telling me that after the warning I gave you last Monday you lost your temper in Professor Umbridge's class again?" Professor McGonagall quietly said.

"Yes." Harry muttered, still refusing to look at his Head of House.

"Potter, you must get a grip on yourself! You are heading for serious trouble! Another five points from Gryffindor!"

"But – what –? Professor!" He said furiously, "I'm already being punished by _her_, why do you have to take points as well?" Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared. Well done Harry, anger her further.

"Because detentions do not appear to have any effect on you whatsoever! No, not another word of complaint Potter! And as for you, Miss Johnson, you will confine your shouting matches to the Quidditch pitch in future or risk losing the ream captaincy!" Professor McGonagall and Angelina both shot Harry a look of disgust before turning away; McGonagall to the staff table and Angelina out of the Great Hall. Furious with the pair of them, Harry stormed over to Ron and Hermione. He didn't notice Professor Snape watching him thoughtfully as he sat at the Gryffindor house table.

* * *

The next time Harry had Potions was Thursday. He was nervous as this was his first Potions lesson since Professor Snape found out about his detentions with Umbridge. The Slytherins, led by Malfoy, taunted and teased him while they waited outside the Potions classroom but he ignored them, choosing instead to talk quietly with Ron and Hermione. After falling out with Hermione after the 'McGonagall fiasco', Harry was making the effort to be nicer to his friends, knowing they only had his best interests at heart. When they were finally allowed to enter the Potions classroom, Harry felt his heart sink when he was met Snape's usual glare. He shouldn't have been surprised really; Snape was the bat of the dungeon after all. But after the other night, Harry had hoped that maybe Snape wouldn't hate him as much now. Harry wasn't used to anyone looking after him when he was hurt; when he was little, Aunt Petunia would send him to his cupboard and at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey helped him because she had to, it was her job. But Snape, Professor Snape who hated him, had helped him, had tried to cure his hand, instead of taking away points or giving detention. Shaking his head slightly, Harry looked away from Professor Snape and focussed his attention on the instructions on the board. They were brewing Draught of Peace, which, if brewed correctly, should turn turquoise blue. By the end of the lesson, however, Harry's had turned black, emitting dark grey steam. Not quite sure how he had done it, he looked up sheepishly and was startled to see Snape standing in front of his desk.

"What is this Mr Potter?" Snape asked, capturing the attention of Harry's classmates.

"Draught of Peace Professor?" Harry said, hating how nervous he sounded.

"Mr Potter, I can assure you that mess you have created is _not_ the Draught of Peace. Everyone, out. Potter, stay behind." Snape commanded, walking over to his desk. Ron and Hermione shot him sympathetic looks before following their classmates out of the room. Harry packed away his belongings before sighing, walking reluctantly to stand in front of Snape's desk.

"Mr Potter, for failing to produce an OWL standard potion, you will serve a week's detention with me. I expect you here after dinner." Snape informed Harry, who was avoiding his gaze.

"But Professor, I have detention with Professor Umbridge." Harry replied, confused.

"I am aware of that, Mr Potter. I will speak with her and arrange for you to carry out the rest of your detentions with me." Snape said, shocking Harry. "You may bring your own quill." He added, smirking at Harry's look of surprise.


	6. Chapter 5

Trust In Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to your alerts or favourites! You guys make my day :) Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

Harry walked out of the Potions classroom in a daze, replaying his conversation with Snape over in his mind. Normally, Harry would be full of dread at the thought of a week's worth of detentions with his Potions professor; now, however, faced with this or detention with the toad, Harry felt quite relieved. Previous detentions with Snape have always involved something awful and disgusting, like disembowelling horned toads or pickling rat's brains, but Harry had a feeling that these detentions will be different. At the very least, he won't be forced to cut open his own hand. What was it Snape had said? _You may bring your own quill_. He had felt so shocked when Snape had said that. Fancy Snape making a joke, he had thought in astonishment. So muddled were his thoughts, he nearly walked straight past Ron and Hermione, who were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall.

"What did the greasy git want Harry?" Ron asked, rousing Harry from his thoughts. Hermione shot him a reproaching look before looking curiously at Harry.

"He gave me a week's detention, starting tonight." Harry responded, leading the way towards the Great Hall. Dinner would be starting soon, _and his detention_, he thought.

"But Harry, don't you have detention with _her_ tonight?" Hermione asked, barely disguising her disgust at Umbridge. Harry had finally told her what was happening in his detentions with Umbridge the previous night, and Hermione was still furious. Ron already knew, having seen his hand on his way back from playing Quidditch, and so was able to help him calm Hermione down.

"I did, Snape's going to talk to her." He replied casually, ignoring the looks of shock and surprise on Ron and Hermione's face as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"_Snape's_ going to talk to her." Ron repeated, certain he had heard wrong.

"Yeah, Snape's going to talk to her. Like I said." Harry confirmed, turning his attention to the food that had just appeared on the table. It was only when he took his first mouthful of food that he realised Ron was staring at him; he hadn't even put food on his plate yet.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald, stop staring!" She snapped with a pointed look at Harry, who was looking embarrassedly down at his food.

"Sorry." Ron muttered, averting his gaze. He seemed to realise there was food in front of him and reached forward to pile it on his plate. Harry shot Hermione a grateful look and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"So Harry, have you done Binns' essay yet? I finished it last night; its 3 feet long, I know Binns wanted it to be a foot long but I found this most fascinating book in the Library and..."

* * *

As Harry and his friends were enjoying their dinner, Severus Snape entered the Great Hall and made his way towards the staff table. He took a seat in between Minerva McGonagall and Umbridge, neither of whom were talking to each other.

"Good evening Severus." Umbridge simpered. He smirked for a moment when he heard Minerva mutter 'Stupid woman' under her breath before adopting his usual emotionless mask.

"Evening Dolores. I trust you are well?" He asked, not caring either way. Minerva looked at him suspiciously; knowing full well that Severus likes engaging in idle chit chat as much as he enjoys teaching the students.

"Oh, I am very well, thank you for asking Severus! I just received the most amusing letter from Cornelius and..." Severus tuned out the rest of the one sided conversation, smirking at the glare Minerva was shooting him for getting Umbridge started on the _wonderful Cornelius_. Any other time he would have agreed with her, but not tonight. He turned his attention back to Umbridge as her story came to an end and she asked, "And what about you Severus? Are you well?"

"I'm afraid not Dolores. I've just had Potions with the fifth years." Severus responded, sighing to himself. He saw Umbridge look briefly at the Gryffindor table where Potter was sat with his friends, Minerva following her gaze before frowning to herself.

"I see. Continue." Umbridge said, before being interrupted by Minerva. "What's Harry done now?"

"Mr Potter, once again, failed to produce an adequate OWL standard potion. His efforts are a constant health hazard to my other students and he is continuously rude to myself and students from my house. I have assigned him a week's worth of detention in the hope that he will finally learn some manners and intelligence, although I won't hold my breath." Severus informed the two women. He avoided looking at Minerva and ignored Umbridge's smirk, instead focusing his attention on the twinkle that had appeared in Albus' eye. Manipulative old fool, he thought.

"Well done Severus, I've known for weeks that boy was trouble, it's like I've been telling Minerva..."

"Yes, I agree with you Dolores," He interrupted, not wishing to talk to Umbridge any longer than necessary. "The boy informed me he has detention with you for the rest of the week, but I was hoping his detention with me could begin immediately, I have a barrel fall of leeches that need sorting ready for my third years tomorrow."

Umbridge hesitated, looking calculatingly at Severus for a moment, "Very well Severus. It's time that boy was taught a lesson and he doesn't seem to be learning from me." Severus maintained his expressionless mask but inside he was smirking; that had been almost too easy. Further up the table, Albus did not even attempt to hide his smile, causing Minerva to look suspiciously between him and Severus.

"Severus, a word please." Minerva said evenly, barely controlling her temper. She rose from the table and headed for the side chamber behind the staff table. Severus nodded his head and followed her. Once they were inside, Severus cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Severus Sna–" Minerva started to yell.

"Stop yelling Minerva, you don't know all the facts." Severus interrupted, blanching slightly at the venomous look Minerva shot him.

"What facts?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"A few nights ago, I was patrolling the castle when I discovered Mr Potter making his way back to Gryffindor tower. It was hours after dark and he was covered in blood." Severus informed her, deciding it was best if there was another member of staff who knew about the situation. Albus had been extremely unhelpful, but Severus knew he could count on Minerva to look out for Potter; this reaction alone showed that she was fiercely protective of her Gryffindors.

"Blood?" Minerva repeated, going pale.

"Yes, blood. Upon closer inspection, I could see he had the words '_I must not tell lies_' carved in to his hand," He paused here, swallowing slightly at the memory. "Despite my best efforts, I was unable to heal the cut and all Potter was willing to tell me was he had just had detention with our High Inquisitor. She made him do lines."

Minerva said nothing for a moment, before exploding. "How dare she! Lines?! I'll give her lines!" She yelled before unfolding her arms and reaching for her wand. Acting quickly, Severus reached out for her arm.

"Minerva this is exactly the reaction we must avoid! Think who she is reporting to, this is exactly why Albus didn't–"

"Albus knew?" She asked, stopping dead. Severus gulped.

"Yes."

"Excuse me Severus." Minerva said, sliding her arm out of his grasp.

"Minerva, remember what I –"

"I know, Severus, I can't do anything to... _her._" She spat. "Albus on the other hand..."

Knowing how much he was grateful he wasn't Albus Dumbledore right now, Severus followed Minerva out of the chamber, noting that Umbridge had left while their exchange had took place. Probably for the best, he thought to himself. No longer hungry, Severus made his way down from the staff table, where Minerva was furiously asking Albus for a word, "_in private."_ Shaking his head slightly, Severus walked past the Gryffindor table. Harry had finished eating and looked up at Severus as he walked past. He raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded, saying goodbye to his friends. Dinner was over; it was time for detention.

A/N: (again) So McGonagall knows! What will Harry's life at Hogwarts be like now that two teachers know how evil Umbridge is? Next chapter is Harry's detention with Snape. Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


End file.
